LOW
by suzy5
Summary: Why was she always the last one to know? A songfic about Ruthie and Martin. Oneshot


Lyrics by Kelly Clarkson.

This story is dedicated to Cayla. I hope you like it. This takes place after Thanksgiving.

_LOW_

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Martin Brewer, my best friend, had gotten someone pregnant, someone who he was going to be tied to for the rest of his life.

_Everybody_'s_ talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy_

Was this the reason why everyone was walking on egg shells all week? Because everyone knew but me? I recalled all the times my mom kept warning me that Martin only saw me as a friend. Was I that pathetic that I had to be the last one to find out? Even after I told them that I only saw Martin as a friend.

_  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can,t go back_

Who was I kidding? My feelings for Martin had changed a long time ago but I wasn't sure how to tell him. He had freaked out last summer when I was under the impression that he was in love with me.

Realistically I knew that I would never be able to have anything serious with him at least not at this point. He was older than me by two years and though my parents were usually understanding, I didn't see them welcoming this development with open arms.

_  
But why you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go  
_

"Ruthie?" Martin finally said as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

He reached out towards me but I stepped away and yelled "Don't touch me!" before running upstairs and flinging myself on the bed.

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

A few seconds later I heard a soft knock and Lucy came in and sat on my bed, silently offering me comfort as I wiped the tears from my eyes and asked in a hoarse voice "How long did everyone know?"

"We knew for some time and we wanted to tell you but Martin insisted on doing it himself"

"Well he did a bang up job" I replied sarcastically as Lucy briefly smiled and said "I'm here for you if you need to talk"

"Thanks" I said softly as she stood up and left my room._  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low_

_  
_The next morning I woke up miserable and cranky from lack of sleep. How was I going to deal with this problem? No matter what I thought or felt, the fact was that Martin was about to become a father. That was a huge responsibility.

As I made my way downstairs I saw that Martin was sitting at the table staring at his hands. When I sighed he turned to look at me and said "Look, I know you're upset and disappointed in me, but I need you right now. I need my best friend"

_  
No I don't need your number  
Theres nothing left to say_

"Are you really that dense?" I stated loudly as I took a deep breath before continuing "I'm more than disappointed, I am crush, I love you and you went and slept with someone you don't even know"

Martin's face went blank as he took a step forward and I moved back saying "Don't touch me" and walked outside.

_  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
Ive gotta go  
_

_Martin POV_

I couldn't believe it. I watched in disbelief as Ruthie made her way to sit on the bench outside. I didn't even know where to start. How could she be in love with me?

I had never really thought about Ruthie in that way, but it didn't seem awkward or weird. She was the only person I had come to rely on, especially when I was living with the Camden's.

I walked out of the Camden house and away from the one person that had become the most important person in my life.

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?_

_Seven months later_

"Martin? We need to talk" Sandy said over the phone.

"That is never good" I joked, failing miserably. The last seven months had been horrible. After Aaron was born I moved to be closer to Sandy and him and though I loved Aaron, I couldn't help but be unhappy. I didn't have any friends and between college, baseball and work I hardly had time for myself. The past few weeks Sandy had seemed rather anxious taking Aaron on numerous trips to the doctor.

"What's the problem?" I asked her an hour later when I reached the apartment. I noticed she had been crying.

"Is Aaron okay?" I asked immediately worried that there had been an accident.

"Aaron is fine. Why don't you sit down?" she suggested as I snapped at her and said "Sandy, quit stalling. I have practice in 15 minutes"

"Aaron is not your son" she blurted out as I stepped back in shock and and replied "What are you talking about?"

"I took a paternity test.." she began but I cut her off as I asked "Don't you need the father's DNA for that?"

"You took one. Remember?"

"That was six months ago!" I exclaimed angrily as she shrugged and said "I know but I didn't want to see the results and then Rose called me today and said she didn't marry Simon so I opened the envelope up and it wasn't a match"

"So who's the dad?" I asked as she looked at me before answering "Simon"

_What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)_

"And what would have happened if Simon did marry Rose? I would go on being miserable taking care of someone else's son? Do you know what I lost because of this? I lost my chance on true love. I ..."

"If the love is true then you will always have it" Sandy said softly as I snorted and said "I thought you were trying to be a Christian? How do you keep something like this from me for six months? How do you pretend everything is okay? How do you allow me to believe that Aaron is mine when there was a possibility he belonged to someone else"

"Martin" Sandy began but I held my hand up "I'm done with the lies, just do me a favor and never speak to me again"

_I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you cant say that_

I jumped into my car and headed home, I hope I wasn't too late.

_Ruth POV_

It had been a weird night. I couldn't believe that Rose and Simon called off the wedding. I guess it was better than having a divorce.

As I looked over at my parents rejoicing at the fact that they were going to have a lot of grandkids, I saw Paul making his way over to me.

I held back a sigh as Lucy walked up to me and softly said "You should probably tell him you are not interested"

"I'm interested" I replied trying to sound like I was.

"Nice try kiddo, but you can't fool me or mom. You are still not over Martin" Lucy replied. As I quipped back "Martin who?"

"Ruthie, the guy has been trying to talk to you for the past month"

"Sure to make up for the fact that he left without a word. If I was his best friend why did he leave without saying bye?' I asked in anguished as a deep voice replied "because I had to" I turned around and saw Martin in the flesh.

_  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So... _

Martin POV

As Ruthie turned to look at me I held back a gasp, she was beautiful. I smiled hesitantly at her before Lucy ran to give me a hug and asked "How are ya stranger?"

"Okay" I replied never breaking eye contact with Ruthie who looked shocked at seeing me.

"Is Sandy and Aaron here as well?' Lucy asked as I saw Ruthie visibly cringe before briefly closing here eyes and taking a deep breath.

"No I came by myself. There have been some new developments.." I began as Ruthie walked over and coldly said "Well let me be the first to say congratulations"

"On?" I asked as she mirthlessly laughed and replied "Your engagement" as she walked away.

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
_

I sighed as Lucy looked closely at me and asked "Are you engaged? Is that why you came down?"

"No I'm not engaged. I came down because Sandy told me something tonight that changes my whole life as well as Ruth's, if she wants anything to do with me" I said softly as I held the bridge of my nose trying to hold myself together.

"Is it big?" Lucy finally asked as she took my hand in hers and I nodded before saying "but I would like to tell Ruth first, she deserves to know before everyone else"

"You're in love" Lucy stated as I looked over at her in shock. How did she know? Was I that transparent?

"Does Ruthie know her?" Lucy finally asked as she looked at me, her eyes bright with anger.

"Yes" I replied confused. I thought that Lucy of all people would be happy for us and would be my support when I told the Camden's that I wanted to date their youngest daughter.

"Is it Meridith?" Lucy asked as I looked at her mildly confused and said "No, why would I be in love with Meredith?"

"Because you said that Ruthie deserves to know because it changes her life as well..oh.. you and... .You're in love with Ruthie?"

"Yes". I said softly before Lucy attacked me with a humongous hug and whispered "Well it's about time you admitted it."

_Ruth POV_

I walked out towards the gate and ran into Sandy and Aaron. Aaron looked adorable with his play suit on and Sandy actually looked happy. She was pretty when she smiled.

"Oh Ruthie! Is Simon around?" she asked as she bit her lip and looked over my shoulder.

"He's in the back"

"Thanks" she said as I looked at her and said "Congratulations"

"On what?" she asked slightly confused as Aaron began to whimper.

I automatically held out my finger and he grabbed it cooing softly. I smiled at him before looking at Sandy and continuing "Your engagement to Martin"

Sandy laughed and said "We're not engaged and he's not even speaking to me right now"

"Really? I thought you two came down together" I said as Sandy's eyes grew wide and replied "No, is he here?"

I nodded as she bit her lip and asked "Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked confused as she said "Aaron is not his son"

_When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
_"When did he find out?" I asked as Martin came into view and coldly said "Sandy"

"Martin" she replied in the same tone and looked at me saying "I have to find Simon"

As she left I looked at Martin. He stared back at me before I asked "So Aaron isn't yours?"

"Yeah I found out a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry" I said as I walked over and gave him a hug. He looked really miserable and sad. We held on to each other for a few minutes and then Martin pulled back slightly and said "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I felt it was the best way to leave things. You were so miserable during Thanksgiving and I didn't want to cause you more pain"

"Well you did. I would have much rather have you talk to me than ignore me for the past seven months"

"It wouldn't have been fair to you. What could I offer you with a baby? It was all too complicated"

I nodded slightly as he looked down at me and smiled the smile I fell in love with "I really did miss you though."

"I did too"

"And I thought you should be the first to know that I love you"

I pulled away and looked up at him. Was this a dream? Would I wake up soon and realize that Simon and Rose actually did get married?

"Ruthie" Martin said as he waved his hand in front of my face "Are you okay?"

"Did you just say you love me?" I asked smiling before throwing my arms around his waist. I heard him chuckle as he whispered "So I guess you are okay with this?"

"You got that right" I replied as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. We pulled apart slightly as we smiled at one another before kissing again.

A few minutes later we heard someone coughing slightly and hastily pulled apart to see my entire family staring at us.

I could see my parents trying to be stern but failing miserably. I turned back toward Martin with my eyebrow raised and asked "So I was the last one to know huh?'

"I only told Lucy" he replied as Lucy sheepishly said "Oops, sorry I was just so excited" which caused everyone to laugh and as I grabbed Martin's hand I saw my dad, Kevin, and Carlos make their way over to us and say "Martin, let's go have a chat"

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?_

_Finis_


End file.
